


have a merry little christmas

by poketa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: Carmilla just wants some peace in this time of the year but her neighbour adores Christmas music way too much for her to have that.





	have a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for user @batwingsandblackcats for the Secret Santa ´17!  
> Hopefully she likes this very quick and very short piece of fic that I wrote based on the prompt "you’re the person in the apartment next door who VERY LOUDLY blasts holiday music starting in NOVEMBER and i hate christmas au" 
> 
> Happy Holidays to anyone reading!

* * *

 

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

Its barely past noon in November 1st and Carmilla groans in despair.

“Are you fucking serious?” she mutters, rubbing her eyes and doing a double take of what she's hearing. Hitting the wall beside her bed, trying to call the attention of her next-door-neighbor Carmilla yells “Its first of November, you animal!”

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you…_

“Fuck it” She says to herself, throwing the blankets away and walking to her front door decided to put this to an end. Carmilla didn't expect to met this person like this but nonetheless the situation is here and its time to do it.

She knocks three times on the surface and waits but no one comes.

Sighing, Carmilla notes a ring bell and pushes the button twice with exasperation when suddenly the music stops.

“Hey?” her neighbor opens the door and Carmilla can't help but frown with purpose, because even if the girl seems harmless and kind-of adorable with that perplexed face she's making at her, she is pissed.

“Its first of November” Carmilla clarifies with a furrowed brow, clearing her throat “And I've being day and night working on my thesis for the last couple of months, so keep Mariah Carey to yourself” she warns eyeing the girl from head to toes and back before continuing sweetly “Or next time i'll just call administration and inform them of it, okay, cupcake?”

After a few seconds of silence, the blonde frowns at her, almost in a cute way “It was that loud? I really didn't mean to bother you- I just-”

“It woke me up and that's enough” Carmilla points out with a fake smile, before walking away and shaking her head at the naive expression in the girls face.

Meaning or not, the thing was done and she is awake when she shouldn't be, after all, she works best at 4 am when is silent and no one is playing obnoxious Christmas carols, hopefully she can go back to sleep and get the rest to keep working on what should be ready in the next two months.

“Oh? And cutie? My name is Carmilla, by the way” she introduces herself with a wink, making a point of showing her best smile, before frowning menacingly “And I know the owner of this building, so dont piss me off”

And she walks inside her apartment, leaving the blonde girl standing there.

 

* * *

_O holy night the stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

“For fucks sake” Carmilla groans, falling into her pillow after being awake yet again by another song of Christmas, just a day after confronting her neighbor about it, just a day after.

Why she always has to get the weirdos for neighbors? Back at the dorms, it was the weird kid with the tuba and the Gregorian chants at 6 am in the morning, now she has a Christmas lover with a Mariah Carey- obsession.

It seems like her luck didn't change that much in four years, she reasons.

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

_Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

With a long and deep sigh, she stands up from the bed and marches to the front door of the next apartment, pushing the button for the bell ring four times to make a point and establish her discontent with the situation.

“Hey?” The blonde greets her and Carmilla can't help but close her eyes and count to three to not lash out instantly.

“I thought we talked about it” She starts with crossed arms and a glare “No no, I thought I warned you about it”

The blonde cocks her head to the side “Excuse me? I don't understand-”

“The music” Carmilla clarifies, closing her eyes forcefully when the chorus hits and then opening them when her neighbor seems thoughtful enough to pause it “We had an agreement” she says with anger.

“I don't think that we had one of those” The blonde counters back with crossed arms and defiance that shows in her eyes and posture.

Carmilla laughs and rises her brows.

“Oh yeah, we had- _we have_ ” she says with confidence “You weren't gonna play your fucking Christmas songs this loud and I was going to not talk with the administration about it” she says with gritted teeth but smiling sweetly “After all, you are the new addition of this building, not me”

The blonde pales instantly. “You wouldn't _dare_ ” she comes a little closer and Carmilla keeps her eyes trained on the eyes in front of her “You don't know how much it took me to get this place! You can't do this!”

Grinning if not a little maniacally, Carmilla says sweetly “Don't push my buttons again and I won't” she turns around and walks to her apartment but stops before entering "Do yourself a favor and buy some headphones” she says to the stunned girl at the other door, before closing the door and walking to her room “Damn girl and her poor taste in music” she mutters to herself, throwing herself on top of the bed and falling peacefully back to sleep.

If only that girl could play, at least, good music.

* * *

 

**_...A week later._ **

 

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

“Wow” Carmilla whispers to herself, opening her eyes and trying to not roll her eyes too hard at the selection of today. She hits twice the wall next to her bed and yells “Two seconds!”

And the music instantly stops.

“ _It_ _s four in the afternoon, Carmilla!_ ” she hears the voice of her neighbor and grins with victory “ _Its legal to play music at this hour and in this volume! I checked the manual of convivence three times already!_ ”

Carmilla knows all of that but that doesn't stop her from pushing and getting what she wants.

“If you are so sure about that then why did you stop the music, huh?” she yells back, getting comfortable in her pillow, knowing damn well she got her hours of sleep and it's just playing around this time.

Because _Wham!_ isn't even half-bad on her books and she has advanced a lot at night in the past week, practically having more than 60% of her thesis done.

It has been really a good week.

“ _Because you threatened to rat me out, of course! I mean- who knows what else you would say to get your way!_ ” Laura replies.

Chuckling, Carmilla looks at her nails and replies in a normal voice, knowing that her neighbor can hear her “Nothing but the truth, of course”

“ _Liar_ ”

“Delusional” Carmilla replies with a scoff.

“ _Apathetic_ ”

“Pathetic” she snickers.

“ _Mean!_ ”

“Naive” she replies, getting nothing back.

Carmilla stands up from her bed and tries to ignore the silence from the other apartment but it's more unsettling than peaceful and she frowns lightly at the suddenness of it.

That's it, for two seconds, until she hears the knocking at her door and grins.

“ _Open up, Carmilla!_ ”

“Why would I?” Carmilla replies with a chuckle, pouring herself a bowl of cereal and soy-milk.

“ _Because I want to talk with you!”_

“Mhhhh” Carmilla hums and sits at her couch, looking at the scattered coffee table full of papers with some resentment, before putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth “Better not, come other day”

“ _Stop being difficult and open up!_ ”

She sighs longilly and stands up from the couch, already regretting her decision.

“I'm going but just because you're going to knock down my door”

Opening her door, she smiles fakely and greets her blonde neighbor.

“Well, isn't this a lovely visit?”

“You seem rested” Her neighbor points out with a tight smile and Carmilla doesn't cover her grin, willing to play a little “Seems like you have been sleeping well”

“If that's your way of saying I look hot, _thanks_ ” Carmilla concedes with a smirk, stretching a little “Sleep does wonders to the skin”

Her neighbor opens her mouth to argue but seems flustered enough to shut it and swallow whatever thing was going to come out of it.

“Look, Carmilla” The blonde says tensely after a second and Carmilla adores every second of it, this has become almost a sport to her in the last week “I don't like you and you don't like me and my music-”

Its almost _too_ easy.

“But I never said that” Carmilla intercedes with a confused grin, crossing her arms.

The blonde glows at her “You've said enough times that my music sucks-”

“Well, it does” Carmilla clarifies with a nod “By all means, it totally does” she smiles and rectifies again supporting her weight on the door “But I never said I didn't like you”

The blonde blushes and Carmilla swallows down a laugh that tries to bubble up her throat.

“You don't- _you like me?_ ” Laura asks a little stunned.

And Carmilla can't help but laugh this time.

“Kinda” she says and shrugs “I mean, you are kinda cute when you are confused” and Carmilla moves her hands, vaguely pointing to the blondes face “The whole nose-thing, frown-thing is seriously adorable”

Laura frowns in silence and then suddenly asks “Forget all of this- I just realized that you have been reeling me up for nothing the past few days since you have been sleeping well?”

Carmilla grins and pats Laura's blushing cheeks “Not for nothing, I wanted to see this adorable face all red and cute”

And the blonde snaps.

“You are unbelievable!” she huffs, moving Carmilla's hands away from her face and walking angrily back to her apartment.

“Does this mean you dont like me back?” Carmilla calls, cackling in the hallway.

“No! I despise you!” Laura yells back "You are mean!"

And Carmilla has to walk back inside because the laugh is too much and she doesn't want the rest of the neighbors to rat her out about causing an scene but its just so hilarious for her to deal with and she goes back to her cereal with giggles and pain in her abdominal muscles for laughing too much.

“ _Asshole!_ ” she hears after a while.

“Aw!” She coos with a grin, sitting in the couch “Look, who learned a new word!”

“ _Fuck you!_ ” she hears after a while and picturing the red faced girl, Carmilla grins and eats a spoonful of cereal.

“Feisty" Carmilla replies gleefully "My door is open for you to do exactly that anytime you want” she yells back and tries to not choke on her food when she hears the reply.

“ _Ha! As if you could handle all of this!”_

Carmilla swallows carefully and smirks.

The game is _so_ on.

 

* * *

The music starts to play everyday at the same hour after their last confrontation and Carmilla knows that Laura already knows that she tries to sleep at that specific hour, its almost like she knows the damage she is doing.

In her head, Carmilla pictures Laura like a general planning her attack.

So, as she looks at herself in the mirror and notes the bags under her eyes after two days, Carmilla downloads a couple of programs on her computer and plans her attack.

 

* * *

" _Carmilla!_ "

She laughs silently putting on another episode in Netflix as another waltz of Strauss plays in the apartment next-door.

" _Stop hacking my music system!"_

Keeping the volume at the lowest, she replies.

"Someones been hacking your music system? Damn" Carmilla says, not trying to mask the happiness in her voice "And here I thought your taste had improved"

The gasp is loud enough to hear it from her apartment and Carmilla would be mad because of the thin walls of the apartment

" _This is not funny, Carmilla! I want my music back!"_

Carmilla hums and says "For me, it is"

" _I hate you!"_

Carmilla rolls her eyes.

"Oh well! Welcome to the fucking club!" She replies loudly and laughs when all she can hear from the next apartment is the waltz playing in the speakers.

 

* * *

 After a couple of minutes, Carmilla hears someone coming to then next apartment and make the hacked music system private, making Carmilla huff since she cant play different songs that will annoy Laura.

So, Carmilla gives up for the day and goes to sleep with a smile of satisfaction, today was productive.

 

* * *

Thanksgiving comes way too soon for Carmilla, who realizes with a groan that she will have to visit her mother and extended family and packs for two days and nothing more.

She is leaving the apartment way too early for her liking, coinciding with a sweaty Laura coming from her morning run and Carmilla slows the closing of her door on purpose.

Maybe leaving the apartment this early is not that bad.

"Happy holidays, cupcake" she muses, closing the door with a final twist of the key and saving it in her pocket.

Laura frowns, making a drop of sweat walk down from her brow to her cheek and Carmilla cant help but scoff when she notes that she has a couple of headphones on her.

"Are you kidding me?" She points with a hand and cant help but say "You've had one of those all this time?"

"Of course" The blonde counters back with a grin and Carmilla raises her brows impressed "I'm not an _animal_ " Laura says, repeating Carmilla's words with smugness that makes the dark haired girl aware of a new level of attraction to this girl "Anyway, happy holidays to you too, Carmilla, see you" 

And she opens and closes her door, leaving a confused Carmilla outside her apartment with her baggage and a pleased smile.

Maybe she's the one being played, nor that it bothers her that much.

 

* * *

When she comes back from her two-day-vacation in Hell, Laura's apartment is way too silent for her liking and Carmilla opens Spotify with a shake of her head before playing some of her music to past the time.

She misses the noise, not the person.

 

* * *

 "Miss me?" 

Carmilla juggles the browns bags of grocery in her arms and laughs quietly, before glancing at the grinning blonde just coming out of her apartment with a bag of trash.

"Not really" she lies easily, shaking her head and opening the door of the apartment with an easy move of the key "The bark of the dog next door to my Mothers, really made me at home" 

Laura laughs and Carmilla raises her brow.

"Well, I did miss you" she confesses with an embarrassed tint of red in her cheeks that makes her look cute and then explains "No one called my musical taste horrible in the past 48-hours, it was strange" 

Carmilla smiles smugly.

"Then let me say it" she says fake serious "Your taste in music sucks" 

Laura glances at her, goes to the trash disposal in the corridor and from there says. 

"You really know how to keep my heart warm"

"Thanks, I don't try at all" Carmilla shrugs casually and enters her apartment, she really did miss her annoying neighbor but she doesn't need to know that.

 

* * *

 Christmas comes sooner than she realizes and Carmilla doesn't hesitate before buying a pair of ear plugs for Laura, that she leaves in a nicely package outside her door with a note that hopefully will make her snap.

She awaits with her ear almost at the side of the door, when Laura finally arrives from classes.

" _Are you serious_ _!?_ "

Carmilla laughs when she hears her voice, Laura must've read the note.

" _This is so childish, Carmilla, open up_ " Laura says, without knocking on the door and Carmilla opens it with a smirk, expecting to receive a fistful of words about how ridiculous and petty she is but instead swallowing a gasp when a pair of lips connect with her own and Carmilla takes the face in front of her with both hands, marvelling in the bliss of it for the seconds the can.

But Laura suddenly ends the kiss and steps back, making Carmilla frown at Laura, who frowns back at her too.

"I dont know why I did that" the blonde confesses with confusion.

And Carmilla can only tilt her head, just knowing.

The past months two months have been certainly fun to look at but it was time to do something different.

"More important, did you like it?" she asks instead with satisfaction.

"The gift?" Laura asks with a blush "Obviously not, it was pretty rude"

Carmilla sighs "Not that- the kiss, Laura, the kiss" 

Laura blushes even harder, making Carmilla smile "It was too short for me to asses if I did or not like it" she wrangles her hands and looks down at the package in her hands with confusion "I mean, its you" she seems almost ill to say the next words "My rude neighbour, I _shouldn't_ had like it"

"And yet, you did" Carmilla completes with satisfaction, supporting her weight in the door behind herself "Ah, bet all those Christmas songs must be ringing in your head right now" 

Laura frowns again "You are still awful"

Carmilla laughs, crossing her arms "One kiss can't change people"

And the blonde seems to brighten a little bit, stepping closer.

"Maybe a few can" she says and brings a hand to bring Carmilla closer to her by the collar of her t-shirt, who can only swallow a sigh to not seem as content as she is with this development.

After all, that is her awful neighbor who played the awful Christmas music for almost two months to annoy her, she shouldn't be this happy to kiss her back but yet, she is holding her face and trying to bring her inside to not disrupt yet again the peaceful ambient of the place they live in.

_Kidding, she just wants to pin Laura to a wall and shut her up for once._

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh- so, how was it?


End file.
